


Her Plague (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, reader gender unspecfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tony trying to help when you're sick and upset.





	Her Plague (Imagine)

Every time her face flashed in your mind, her expression was more mocking than the last.

“I will murder you,” you mumbled, laying your head on the floor’s cool tiles. There was a knock on the door, and you gave a weak, “Come in.”

Tony peeked in and sighed. “No better, huh?”

“I need a doctor.”

He helped you sit up, holding a cup of juice up to your lips. “I’ll call the physician up right away.”

“No, I need Strange.”

“Why him?” he frowned.

“I need him to help me go back so I can knock that woman’s head off her shoulders.”

Tony chuckled, wrapping an arm around you. “You can’t do that.”

“But Tony! Who the hell walks around coughing, mouth fully open and not even trying to cover it?!” You didn’t see, but Tony rolled his eyes. “She was like 60! More than old enough to know better!”

“Honey.”

“The lack of manners; no, the lack of common courtesy is appalling!”

“Riling yourself up over it  _again_  isn’t going to help you feel better.”

“But arresting her will.”

“Arresting her? Under what charge?”

“BIOTERRORISM!!” If you hadn’t been using all your strength to talk, you would have been offended at his roaring laughter. “She spread her plague and now I’m dying.”

“It’s  _the flu!_  You’re not dying!” he said through his laughter.

“I’ve lost so much of my insides,” you whimpered. “You wouldn’t be so cavalier if you knew.”

“Which end?”

“Take your pick.”

Tony grimaced, but placed a kiss to your temple. “I know you’re mad, but you’ll be fine. No more talk about killing civilians, alright?”

“Get out.”

“What? Why?” He knew you were genuinely upset over the woman’s unhygienic behavior, but he didn’t think you’d throw him out over trying to reason with you. “I’m sorry, alright?” You could hear the hurt in his voice. “I just don’t want you angry on top of being sick.”

“No. I need the toilet.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO ANYONE WANNA GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? *sobs*


End file.
